Trapped Inside This Broken World
by RedHairedFreak
Summary: What happens when Naruto's band, Until The End containing Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi -manager-, loses everything and starts from the beginning? The search for the new drummer begins! Eventual Couples: NaruGaara, Slight KakaIruka. Long story/plot.
1. Time Is Running Out

_A:N/ Well, would you look at that. The most words I want to ever speak in public will be jotted down here with stories; recently finding stories a way to ease myself out, I guess I will jot them down here. Leave reviews if you will. Any questions can be sent to my_ _email on my profile__ , but I am starting to not like the name of my old name. I will notify everyone with the change. Comments/constructive criticism are Okay I guess, but I don't care about them. As long as they are spelling, grammar, etc. I will maybe respond to that. For those criticizing my story itself, I won't give a fuck. But enjoy the rest if you will. View my profile I guess while you are at it. Notice I will be using song names for chapter names; they will be associated with the meaning of the chapter. Please keep in mind that this is my first fic, so don't expect anything amazing._

_I got the title of this fanfic from the song _88 _by _Sum 41._ I consider the song very unique and mind-perceiving; I believe it could represent Gaara's feelings in a huge way. I usually don't say anything is "great", or "awesome"; don't expect that from me._

_The name of the band, _"Until The End", _is the name of my band. Search up on YouTube _"Until The End – Adrenaline Rush" _to find one of our songs._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would actually be known for something other than soccer.**

_Summary: Naruto is trying to get a break; His band _"Until The End" _is doing horribly, having a lazy-ass manager reading porno mags all day, the careless bass-guitar player who would rather enjoy clouds all day, and the electric guitar player who is too obsessed with 'socializing' and his dog to be focused on the band. What happens when they go on a hunt for a new drummer? NaruGaara._

**Also, Konoha will be a town in Japan.**

_Rated M for: Language, Lyrics, yaoi, and eventual Sexual Situations_

_Italic Thoughts of a character, emphasis, or Japanese words._

Regular Main Dialogue/Story

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Trapped Inside This Broken World: Chapter One – Time is Running Out**

**Day 1: 1:58 P.M**

"Once again, I will ask for you to get the _fuck_ out of my way.", glared the red haired 'freak'.

And so started the day of Sabaku no Gaara, out in the street market purchasing some material items. After getting his college degree yesterday because of his bitchy sister Temari, in electrical engineering, he decided to start making a life; a life with no one else, but himself.

"Hhmph." was all the man wanted to come back with. As Gaara went past him, the person only then had the guts to yell out, "I'm sure your _uncle_ would have loved to hear your language!"

Shrugging off the daily comments following that one, he walked out into the maze.

At times, life seemed so pointless, yet painful. He could wonder on hours on why people insisted on living longer without expressions changing. Only at some points in time did he get mad; mad because of his life, parents, and basically, everyone. He was treated as an outcast, a nobody, a goth; to put in one word, shit. And this was all because of his self defense murder. Killing his abusive uncle, also known as the ever-so _innocent, _and _respectful _mayor Yashamaru-sempai. So what should be a regular day at the street market now turns into a staring competition; that day it was Gaara vs. the citizens of Konoha. Although he shows nothing with his expressionless face, inside he is in rage; he is mad. With that madness, he decided to go back to his apartment and relieve his pain. And while walking down the seemingly long streets, memories infiltrated his brain.

At first when 13, cutting entered his life. To know that he was still alive, the adrenaline rush, but most importantly, to take everything and everyone he hated into this cut. This cut symbolized more than people could see; people including his dad. Before his dad walked in on him one 'fateful' day, he already hated his son; expressionless, cold, and most importantly, a murderer. Killing his wife at birth, his uncle in so-called "self-defense", and now killing his life. Forced to let him in his custody, forced to give him necessities, forced to let him live his pointless life.

So as Gaara would expect, his dad started yelling, torturing, and the like. What surprised him was that he actually kicked him out of the house. Gaara understood his dad got annoyed from his gothic paintings, music, and his trait of not respecting his elders. In fact, he sometimes did this on purpose; he would do this many times, as he didn't care about the scars, the beatings.

When Gaara went out and walked out for about 2 minutes, he heard a gunshot; and seeing as how his sister and brother were out at the time, he could guess who it was.

"_What a weak fool." _

Eventually Temari and Kankuro found the body, all the information; and when they called Gaara's cell phone, it was off; answering machine responding back with a chilling response.

"_Temari, Kankuro; you are probably calling me right now. And right now, I will tell you nothing except two things; I have no remorse for what has happened in the past 10 minutes, and I will destroy thi-."_

As for Kankuro, he was neutral about the situation; he didn't care for his father seeing how stupid and reckless he can be, but on the other hand, didn't care much for Gaara; to him, this message wasn't all that bad. Temari, however, was found dropping herself and her phone; sobbing at Kankuro's feet, depriving herself of any comfort. Kankuro, however, didn't want Temari to be that depressed. He cared for her a bit at least.

Sighing, Kankuro replied to the crying with, "If you get your face off my shoes, cell phone off the ground, and your feet standing straight, we'll go look together."

Two weeks later, he was found by Temari as he was wondering the streets in the night. He didn't reply to any of their questions, look at them, but reluctantly went along with them. He soon realized he would rather be a homeless asshole than coming back with them.

He soon stopped cutting, finding that nothing could help with his problems anymore. Temari at least attempted to get Gaara doing something active, like chores, getting a job, even sports. Soon after finding out that this was really an impossible job, she enrolled Gaara in the nearest public school. However, during her desperate attempt at getting Gaara public, she completely forgot that his personality wasn't…well….sparkling.

As a result of _another _mistake, it ended in result of him getting bullied, picked on, and more; however, when engaged in fights, Gaara was too much for them. In fact, he recalled almost killing someone. With the remembering of blood spattered on the wall, Gaara smirked at the thought.

His memories pursued even further when he reached for the handle of his elegant, yet gothic door of his apartment. When 16, Gaara wanted to move out. When Temari found that out, she pleaded all she could but ended up getting punched in the face for holding on to him. Yet, even with this, Temari wanted to do something at least. So, when Gaara was picking out a house, she put in a pretty thoughtful amount of money. Sure, Gaara guessed it was 'nice' of her to do such a thing, but he didn't need/believe in anyone.

"_People doing things for other people…it's a waste of the person's time and efforts. If Temari wanted to be a dumbass and spend money on __**him **__then let it be."_

After Gaara took his clothes off, he took a shower. Turning the knob to the 'H' side, he let the scorching pellets of water his every single inch of his body from every innumerable angle. Oh, how he enjoyed showers; probably the most relaxing thing he has encountered yet. As a kid, he didn't get the pleasure of hot showers; in fact, quite the opposite. He was required to get a metal garbage can that he had to take from the public park, place it in some bushes outside his house, and fill with cold water from the nearest river; that river was a mile away. And of course, his dad prevented him from getting a simple bath inside because he always said, "Whatever you do, even with whatever amounts of soap and cleaning products you want to put on you, you will always be filth, and never get the blood off your hands," or something along those lines.

Now 21 years old, he took in some of his favorite salted tongue and gizzard, yet still didn't show an expression of satisfaction or delightfulness. But after finishing his meal, he came upon his most eventful objects of the day on his large balcony; two mallets, a seat, and…

"My drums."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day 1: Noon**

In the alleys of Konoha, where many roam about in darkness and separately, there is a small "hangout" room for four people; these four people were part of the once-famous band, Until The End. These four people consisted of the manager Kakashi Hatake, bass guitarist Shikamaru Nara, electric guitarist Kiba Inuzuka, and second electric guitarist and lead singer N-

"-aruto Uzumaki!"

"Gha, gwa, huhhhh….eh?"

Opening his eyes, with the sun streaming into his eyes, the clouds are sky blue, with feelings of a light breeze. For some reason, Naruto felt that in the next days, all events will be very to-…

"Naruto, get up already!" yelled Kakashi. "You have a whole load of shit to do today! Plus, you should have started three days ago on them!"

"Aghhh, shut up _hentai._ I was busy those days anyway."

"Oh, okay, yeah, busy doing what; going to the street market and pranking some stores?"

"It's called _inspiration _for some of my upcoming lyrics!"

"Yeah, lyrics that you should have started **3 days ago! **Battle of the Bands is in a week!_**"**_

"Well maybe if _someone _wasn't reading 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' the whole time we could have gotten something started!"

"Well this book teaches the importance of personal 'things' you kn-.." smirked Kakashi.

"Well I'd like to back up over your _personal things_ with a truck." was what Naruto came back with as he held a wide grin plastered on his face.

"HEY! It doesn't mat-…"

"Oh, w-would you guys shut the fuck up?!" yelled a lazy yell from across the room that seemed like it was holding a laugh in. Shoving the laugh back down his system, he came back with, "Naruto, you must take responsibility for your stupidity; you have already done enough pranks in your days for your so-called _inspiration. _Kakashi-…" said the mysterious figure in the shadows. "…-how bout you stop reading your gay porno books all day and shove it up your ass!"

"Bet you'd like that, eh Kakashi?"

"Hey! They're only _sometimes _gay. I also like chicks too…" replied Kakashi with a glare towards the darkness in the corner and to Naruto.

"Shikamaru? When did you wake up? And why are you-," replied the questioning Naruto, ignoring Kakashi's add-in.

"About 2 hours ago at 10. Yet, I'm still in this sleeping bag because…well, what else to do? Watching TV sucks in the morning, your video games are only fun for multiplaying, and Kiba has yet to be found today."

"Well, Naruto, that's gotta be another task on your to-do list that you will fail," interrupted Kakashi.

"What are you talking about, _manager. _All kidding aside, those types of tasks are your responsibility!"

"Well…why…….fine. Just get started already with your responsibility." Kakashi, then walked out smoothly out into the alleys of Konoha.

Silence stayed for a bit and Shikamaru almost turned back around when Naruto then faced Shikamaru and asked, "When do you think Kiba woke up? Did he have anything special to do today?"

Interrupted of his daydreaming he was rather surprised but still continued on with his careless yet lazy expressions. "I don't know anything about him for today, but you know how he is; he can drink booze in the morning and end up in Korea in the evening."

"Oh yeah, I remember when _that_ happened…", said Naruto, laughing as he kept hold onto his usual naive grin. Remembering that stupid Kiba was in itself a laugh. One night they went to a friend's party and the party had a mission for staying up over 2 days and it had tons a booze…literally. So as you can imagine, the drunken bastard got himself wasted for over 36 hours, eventually threw up multiple times, and then people lost track of him. He wandered onto the streets on Konoha and collapsed into a huge barrel that was going on a boat. He ended up in Seoul and wasn't found for another week. "That was absolutely ridiculous!"

Shikamaru nodded along the true statement. "So, what were your tasks again? If they're simple enough I might help you along with it; I got nothin' else to do."

"Ah, great! First we need to make some new lyrics; we _have_ just been kicking back for some time and Battle of the Bands is coming up soon. Of course, you know since the situation of _the _asshole dropping out for another band so we need a new one. We also ne-…"

"Him? Ahh, just reminding me of him makes me sick. I told you there was something mysterious about that guy! I mean seriously, 'We All Have Our Dreams' would never let _him _drop out with no purpose. Plus, he got along with them just fine."

"Well, true, but come one, the offer was really good. Plus it would've been interesting for a four-man band. I hated drums anyways."

"But ser-,"

"And you guys can't do lead for crap!", laughed Naruto. "I mean, true, everyone in the band does backup, but key word, _backup._"

"Whatever. Everyone has their own opinions. Anyways, the other things?"

"Hmm…._Kami_, I forgot!", chuckled Naruto.

"Well, making lyrics is not my thing; I just say if their cool for me. How bout we get the newbie?", smirked Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I haven't seen you excited in some time! There must be something behind this other than just getting a new one for the family.", joked Naruto.

"I assure you, there isn't. Well, lets leave a note behind, change your clothes, and bring your cell phone, 'k?"

"Whatever."

Shikamaru started heading out while Naruto got changed and then grabbed his cell phone. He was starting to go out before he noticed the figure in the picture right under the cell phone. Anger then crept up into his body with the memories flying in with just one name.

"Sasu-…"

"Naruto! Get your ass over here!" interrupted Shikamaru.

"O-oh, right, I'm coming right now!"

And so started the day of Uzumaki Naruto. He was off to the street market, where all nearest ads and clubs for bands were, off to the town square to ask people if they knew anybody right for the band, and off to find the missing piece to the puzzle of his band…his band and his somewhat misplaced and broken life.

"Where the hell are you, future drummer?", grinned Naruto as he looked up in the sky while racing toward Shikamaru.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A:N/ This was a short chapter. However, this is only the Intro to the story. Chapters in the future will be much longer. This story will not only be yaoi but adventure. Clue for next chapters at the end of chapters will be the names of chapters.

Clue for Chapter 2: But It's Better If You Do


	2. When The Sun Goes Down

A:N/ From now on, chapters won't be short as Chapter One; it was an intro. In Chapter One, when Gaara started his day, it was at the same time as Naruto also, keep that in mind. I apologize for the lateness…just starting school and it's gotten a lot harder and I've had only 1 hour to finish homework a day so I don't get many breaks. True, the chapter is long, but please read.

Former BETA reader YamiTenshi is no longer beta'ing for this story. I want to work alone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would actually be known for something other than soccer.**

_Summary: Naruto is trying to get a break; His band _"Until The End" _is doing horribly, having a lazy-ass manager reading porno mags all day, the careless bass-guitar player who would rather enjoy clouds all day, and the electric guitar player who is too obsessed with 'socializing' and his dog to be focused on the band. What happens when they go on a hunt for a new drummer? NaruGaara._

**Also, Konoha will be a town in Japan.**

_Rated M for: Language, Lyrics, yaoi, and eventual Sexual Situations_

_Italic Thoughts of a character, emphasis, or Japanese words._

Regular Main Dialogue/Story

**Trapped Inside This Broken World: Chapter Two – When The Sun Goes Down **

**Day 1: 2 o'clock P.M**

"Wait, Shikamaru, wait up for me!"

Shikamaru then stopped the path in which he was proceeding in, letting out a sigh and a, "What a drag."

"Well you're the one who was already ready when we said we're going," was what Naruto let out when he reached Shikamaru. He was sprinting because, after all, Shikamaru was already 2 blocks ahead by the time Naruto stepped out their band house door.

"You're the one who overslept."

"…………….You got me there, eh-heh…"

Afterwards there was a bit of a silence. They just kept walking…somewhere. As Naruto kept his goofy grin when walking, he was humming a somewhat soothing tone of "Hitchin' a Ride" by Green Day; yet in the middle of this, Naruto realized that he didn't know where they were going.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"What up?"

"…Where the hell are we going?"

There was a bit of a pause and Shikamaru then stopped walking. "Up ahead, look."

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly, Shikamaru forcefully shifted Naruto's head in a direction to the street market. In there, he could see a crowd right by something, no, _circling _something. With the leaves blowing in the wind with a somewhat eerie mood, it was definitely odd. But as soon as he was about to turn around to Shikamaru, he noticed that they were circling a red-headed person; why?

"Hey, Shikamaru, I see _someone _in there…who is that?"

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Here, come look from here. I'm guessing you have a different view." So Naruto then placed Shikamaru where he was and pointed his finger wildly in front of Shikamaru's head. "See?! Why would they do that to someone?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Must be someone famous. It's not like we read the news at all anyways."

"Oooo, someone _famous? _I wanna see, I wanna see!", said Naruto, as he started to run after the crowd with a childish laughter lurking in his determined voice. However, just as soon as he started to run, Shikamaru yanked back Naruto's head with a bored expression. "Ow! Ow! Ah-ah, _odewa, ode-_, stop it Shikamaru, it HURTS!"

Shikamaru sighed as he let go of the blonde's hair with saying, "Naruto, you really are a little kid in a _young_ adults body."

As Naruto, panted, he replied back, "Hey, what do you mean by that! I'm already 20!"

"Yeah, while everyone is 21 except Kakashi the perv, who's like, what, 30 or somethin'? You're the youngest of the band dude, so seriously, take a chill pill or at least try to be mature."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru and came back with just a "Hmph." They were still in that one spot when they had paused to look at the redhead. In the middle of their glare-off, Naruto interrupted with, "Hey, let's go to the 'Hard Rock Lounge' then; there is most likely some potential waiting to be seeked, eh?", said Naruto as he jokingly nudged Shikamaru's arm with his elbow.

Shikamaru seemed startled at the comment a bit, but then recuperated and said, "You know how they are against us man! Are you sure about this?"

"Sure as much as I am an asshole," laughed Naruto.

"Well then, I trust you."

"Hey!"

They then started walking to the right, and eventually, the scene formally in front of them was behind a building now. Now in their distance was a small building with some cars parked outside of it. Always expected of the Hard Rock Lounge, it had its hard rock music blazing from the front doors.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day One: 7.30 p.m**

'_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal  
_

As Gaara kept drinking he noticed his ringtone going off. He looked toward the phone and noticed that it was some random number; that meant it was a death threat or a telemarketer. God, how he shared a mutual hate for both.

_  
'The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we de-…'_

Finishing the alcohol, he finally, and reluctantly picked up the phone. "Whoever the hell this is, it better fucking be good."

And with that one, yet piercing statement, it sent the person on the other side of the line running away. Gaara sighed; how does it seem that every telemarketer has his phone number? Normally, he'd reply with a 'talk', but he was in a bad mood. He was trying to drum a new, hard song, but the drumming parts of the song are really cramping his arms. So, once again, he turned around again toward the balcony and drums, turned up the stereo, and played 'We're All To Blame'.

As normal, people turned heads toward him as his balcony was staring into the streets of Japan, but he ignored them normally; that tradition was still kept today. He didn't do this for people to get him to notice though; he did it because inside, it seemed he was nervous. Out here, however, he felt relaxed; yet, people who walked past there thought he was a quiet show-off.

"Hey, would you look at that guy there! He's pretty good!"

"Hmm, maybe, but you know who he is?"

"No; who?"

Gaara then stopped drumming and looked at the man whispering in the other mans ears.

"Oh, _he _is drumming. Well he's a hell of a show-off…"

"Yeah, let's go Cloud-chan. Just standing under him gives me creeps."

The two men then looked up to realize that the stereo was still rolling but Gaara stopped drumming and glared a imposing eye at them; and as Gaara expected, they started running away from the scene. "Tch."

That occurrence in front of him was normal; normally people would praise, then conform to the thought of his name; of course, that brings to fear or expletive words. He then didn't want to drum all of a sudden. Sighing, he dropped his sticks and went to his bedroom to watch TV on mute. Although he didn't really pay attention to the TV, it made him feel somewhat comfo-, no, that's not the right word…relaxed. He had it there because he hated the lack of physical motion in his environment. Gaara thought a lot though, especially when the Sun went down.

He glanced at the clock; 9:47 p.m already. Time seemed to go fast when he drummed, only when he drummed. Everything else was a drag and didn't really have a place in his life.

"!"

Gaara leapt up suddenly at his remembering of the local newspaper being dropped today. For some odd and unexplainable reason, he liked being in touch with the news. Actually, it was more like he liked to read and the stories was the only thing vaguely interesting to read other then Edger Allan Poe books or other poem books. From time to time, he read novels, but it was rare.

Going out to the apartment's main office, he went to his P.O box and picked the parchment up. Walking back up, he looked through the top headline 'Local Born _We All Have Our Dreams_ Tops Charts In Japan'. It then showed a picture of the band posing for the camera. He knew the names of the people in it, as they were a band he heard of. They were a pop/punkish type of band that he really thought were full of posers; he skipped the page.

Ah, now something interested came in his way; soccer. Gaara normally kept up a little with soccer and played it a little himself. He made up his owns moves and juggling style moves, like hopping the ball on his neck, 'Around The World', and more.

'Japan Qualifies for 2006 World Cup'

Gaara silently read on while he suddenly dropped himself on his couch. Even though it was a short article, it was nice to know they qualified. Maybe they would have a chance since that coach from South Korea came over to coach. (A:N/ For all that don't know, in the 2002 World Cup, South Korea was a team that not many people recognized. Their new coach from Australia who didn't know how to speak Korean, came over and coached them; he got them, titled as the underdogs, to the semifinals of it losing to Germany by just 1 goal)

"_**Konoha, Japan; Saturday, August 15, 2003, 10:53 P.M – After winning their 4**__**th**__** to last qualifiers, Japan has already made the World Cup. This is the first time in history that Japan has gotten to qualifiers so quickly; and their scores and records showed well. Japan beat former superstars of the 2002 World Cup South Korea 3-1 with their former coach aiding Japan, and they performed well. Possession was 70 of the time on Japan's feet and also had 12 shots. The Aussie also had a few praising comments for the team; **_

'**I really am grateful for a team like this. I mean, I feel these guys really welcomed me well and I couldn't help but feel like I was at home. Now that we showed up against the former team of mine, I already taught them some tips, but I really wanted to work on their physique and physical condition. What I like to do is have them have enough energy to outrun, outhit, and out everything against the other team while playing their game. Stamina helps a lot in the current game, and when I first came, I saw this is something they lacked. They showed what they had in the game, and I am really proud of them today.'**

_**In other news for Japan soccer, they are also looking for a new soccer player to take place at center midfield. They have needed one since the permanent injury of their starting center midfielder against North Korea. There are rumors of public tryouts even, but none are confirmed."**_

Gaara sighed after he looked through everything else, as he saw articles that only consisted of articles that seemed of miniscule importance. He sat there on the couch, looking blindly at the TV; he was looking at it, but it was blurry, as he really wasn't focusing on it. Now what to do? It was only 10 and nothi-.

"Nn.."

He groaned as he got up as he thought of music. Looking around his house for the cords wrapped around the object he wanted, he eventually drifted off into his bedroom. There it was, reflecting the light of the lamp near it. Gaara slowly took it in his hand and rolled his finger around the iPod's main circle. He then took his jacket, some loose cash, and his house keys. As he opened the door, he heard the sounds of life, the sounds of the city, the sounds of cars; it soothed him.

He went walking with some music; to be precise, Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. He walked past the people bickering about him and looked to the billboards and little papers stapled onto those wooden poles near the crosswalks. Most of them were pets lost, garage sales, the same boring stuff. That was when he saw the a building labeled as 'The Hard Rock Lounge'; weird. He hadn't heard of it before, but then again, he doesn't really go to many stores other than _that _street market that was one hell of a lot of fun.

'_There's nothing special I'm doing; might as well…wait.'_

He checked his cell phone; it was only 10:45 pm, meaning he would have to maybe walk or take a taxi to another town to pass the time of his normal sleepless and weary nights. He continued on toward the shining neon sign, with interests and questions running through his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day One: 10:37 P.M.**

"Naruto…"

"……"

"Naruto!!"

"Hey! What's up Shikamaru?!"

"Why the hell can't we get out of here, the music and bands here suck today!!"

"Yeah, the music _is _great isn't it!"

They continually yelled across the sound of blaring amps, with some music being played from a CD that Shikamaru hated; Fall Out Boy. Naruto, however, liked its tone and singers voice; somehow similar to Brandon Urie's voice from _Panic! at the Disco _but the actual music was not as great as Panic. Shikamaru, however, didn't care much, even though he really thought that Naruto was a _little _drunk. Both of them had been there the whole day, listening to some bands, questioning some people around for some new drummers, but all of them had the same conditions. Either they were already in another band, they didn't like their music/ laughed at them (A:N/ Sasuke did something to ruin their band), or they just flat out sucked. And they sure as hell weren't looking for shitty drummers to bring them back to what they were.

Finally, the, according to Shikamaru, crappy music, ended after a long guitar note.

"Naruto, it's already…", he glanced at his cell phone clock. "…10:48 p.m. Seriously, no joking here, let's get the fuck out of this place. Everyone has already stared at us like 100 times each, dude, and I'm getting really pissed about it."

"………"

"Naruto…"

Then with a eerie, monotone voice, Naruto replied, "Shikamaru…?"

"…What."

"Do you remember that crowd in the street market surrounding something?"

"Yeah, what, the celeb? What about him?"

"He's…he's…"

Shikamaru then noticed his eyes looking somewhere else. Wondering what was so _interesting, _he turned his head and said…

"He's here."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day One: 10:50 P.M.**

As Gaara looked around, there wasn't nothing special; some tables for eating, a little window where you could order food, some couches and little tables, and a stage to hold the PA or band equipment. There were probably some bands that opened their first gig here. Right now, however there weren't any bands, or music playing; he guessed they were taking a break.

There also weren't many people around; seeing this, Gaara also guessed that the owners of the place didn't have anything special for today. Gaara

then went up to the food window.

"Wut's up?", was the only thing the employee said when Gaara arrived in front of him. The redhead guessed he was in his 20's like him, but probably a bit older. He had dark blue dyed hair that was formed into a fohawk, his nose was small, and his mouth wasn't that big either; probably the type that had many friends.

"What music do you got here", said Gaara in his usual monotone voice.

"Well, man, we got a lot around here. Tell me whatcha want and I'll see if we have it", was what the blue-haired man said with a somewhat clumsy smile.

"You have _The Misfits?_"

"Hell yeah man, everyone knows them; their like freaking legends!"

"Well then…put _Scream _on."

"Sure thing; but first man, you have a sec?" Gaara stared back in response with his eerie stare. "Hey man, no need to get a-angry with m-"

"What is it."

"U-uh…", was the word that came out of his mouth, as he now felt uncomfortable and, sort of, afraid of this redhead in front of him. "…t-there's been these two guys staring at you since you walked in; s-see? In the middle over there", said the blue-haired man while pointing slightly. Gaara didn't show any expression, but inside he was used to it and let out a sigh. He turned slightly without saying anything back to the employee and looked at them at the corner of his eye.

Like the man said, there were two people. There was a blond who was grinning foolishly who looked in his 20's wearing an orange jacket and blue jeans. He had loose blond hair yet also somewhat resembled spikes with shining blue eyes and three lines on each side of his face, almost like whiskers. His body looked slim, yet slightly toned, and a tan that said, 'Not too much, but not too little.' The person next to him was also young like the blond. He had a careless expression with black hair that came back in a spiky pony tail, eyebrows showed that he was a bit drowsy, and was wearing some loose jeans with a semi-loose white shirt that literally said, "No." They, however, still hadn't noticed him staring at him while they chatted to each other.

"Grab me a beer."

"S-sure…" said the bartender, as he immediately produced a mug.

The redhead then turned to them, and walked in their direction. The pair had suddenly noticed it yet the blonde's expression was the only one to change from smiling to shocked; it must have been the look Gaara had been giving him. That thought gave Gaara a little smirk.

Gaara then came out of nowhere and suddenly ended up in front of the two mysteries. With his creepy stare, he looked towards them. The black-haired one looked with a careless expressions still, but the blonde was smiling…however there was a scent of some nervousness in it.

The black-haired one broke up the silence.

"Well, are you going to keep staring at us for fun or are you going to ask something?"

Gaara stared back in anger, for nobody even has dared to talk like that to him; they must not know who he was.

Silently and with a monotone voice, he responded back with, "I was going to ask the same thing."

Out of a sudden, the blonde next to the black-haired person jumped in with a stupid grin on his face. This grin was starting to get annoying to Gaara mostly because he knew that smile was most of the time fake.

"Well, that was sort of my fault! I was wondering if you were a celebrity because I thought you were one but Shikamaru didn't think so, so I tried to pr-…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the comment and from then on vaguely listened to the blonde's constant talking. Why would _anyone _think he was a celebrity? It was the most ridiculous comment he has heard in _years. _If you wanted to count a celebrity as most hated person on Konoha, then yeah, he was right. Gaara thought at this time that this kid must be a real dumbass.

"…-ooking for signs of you being a-"

"Stop."

"…_Nani?" _

"I'm a celebrity; Is that what you think."

"Well, yeah…We saw you crowded around these people- like a _huge _crowd- while you were in the street market! And I was wondering you were but then we needed to come here because we ar-"

Gaara turned to the black-haired one during this and interrupted at that point saying, "He's the annoying one isn't he."

Shikamaru responded with a smirk and replied, "We have a genius."

Gaara ignored the sarcasm and went on to turn to the blond. "Continue."

"Well, then,…er, okay. Like I was saying, I was wondering what type of celebrity who were and I wanted to go to the crowd and look at who you exactly were but then _Shikamaru _forced me to leave because, well, we are on a task right now. And because of that task, we, well, ended up here!" was what Naruto said after that, slapping a huge smile on his face.

Gaara then turned to the bla-, no, Shikamaru, and asked, "Is that your name."

"Mm-hmm."

"And I'm Naruto!" Gaara looked back to the blonde and gave a slight nod.

Shikamaru came back into his view by asking, "And yours?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Wha-hoah…we have got a quiet one, haven't we?"

Gaara ignored the comment by Shikamaru again. He was bored and he didn't feel like calling for a taxi to go to another town; might as well stay with these others.

"What were you doing."

"…What?"

"I said, What were you doing?"

The two were obviously startled at the question. They didn't really think the redhead actually wanted to talk at the time. Naruto was willing to tell and was about to when Shikamaru tugged a bit on his orange jacket, signaling the blonde to let him talk.

"It's none of your concern, isn't it?" said Shikamaru. Gaara could sense Shikamaru wanting to smirk, but Gaara kept the anger and annoyance inside.

"You never know", said Gaara as he continually sipped on his alcohol. "Even the most unknown and foreign people in your eyes might be able to help with your situations…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day One: 11:52 P.M.**

Naruto stared between the conversation of Shikamaru and the unknown red-haired person sitting across from them. Now that he was idle from this whole thing, he could actually study the redhead, and seriously this time. Even though mostly goofy, he still knew when to get serious.

As he stared at the redhead, he noticed a tattoo of a kanji that was hiding beneath the hair…that said love. It looked like it was put it painfully, but it actually looked good on him…and then he looked at his eyes. His eyes had black bags under his eyes, showing signs of insomnia, but they were so black it looked like eyeliner. However, this actually looked…_beautiful? _Wait, wait, wait… Naruto could _not _say that. For one…he was…he was… a _boy. _But the red hair…and the light blue eyes, the tattoo…every, well, _clicked. _

Well, it wouldn't matter. This was a passing person in his life. It's not like they're going to become friends or something, because even he could see that the redhead was just trying to pass the time. But sti-

"…Naruto.."

"_Na-…"_

"Naruto!"

"_N-nani…", _said Naruto, as he stared at the ground while his voice rang quietly.

"The staring is getting annoying…" is all what the redhead said while looking away from Naruto…how odd.

But only then did what Gaara said sink in; Naruto then widened his eyes toward Gaara and started blushing _madly. _He immediately turned his head down but it was too late, for both Shikamaru and the redhead knew what happened.

"Gomen!"

"Eh……?Naruto, I didn't know you swung that way…?"

"No, no! I-It isn't h-how it looks like! It's was j-just th-"

The redhead interrupted before Naruto could finish, saying, "I don't care, but don't get me caught in your fantasies. I'm not interested for personal ties."

"Look! It wasn't that…., but whatever, _gomen_."

"So…I'm guessing you weren't listening to the conversation, Naruto? Looks like the knucklehead only devotes his time to what he considers important things."

"Shut up Shikamaru, just tell me the damn stuff…I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Whatever. First off this guys name is Gaara; you know, the one with the rumors of his self-defense murder of his uncle…I don't care much about it, I don't know about how you feel about it, but I doubt it'll change your feelings with your little lover boy."

Naruto just shoved a glare at him, but he turned to Gaara after than and said, "Gomen, Gaara-kun." After Gaara nodded in a semi-weird way, he turned back to his friend and replied, "I have heard about it, but I didn't really care; honestly I think it was self-defense, but hey, what difference does it make…."

"Well Shikamaru, you still haven't told me while you were here…is it that important..."

Naruto interrupted their conversation as he said, "Well…we were sort of on an errand for our band…", grinning while proudly telling the redhead.

"Yeah, we're looking for a new drummer after our _little _dropout in fame…heh-eh", added Shikamaru, giving a fake laugh to make it livelier.

For some odd reason, Gaara widened his eyes at this comment and even stuttered on his next one, saying, "O,oh…" Then, he tried to get up, but then he stumbled a little, and then fell. "I've got to go…" He once again tried to walk but it was worse, as he fell and had to hold onto a wall.

"Whoa! Don't stress it out man! Jesus, how much did you drink out of that huge mug?!" Naruto then looked toward the mug and talked again, saying, "All of it?! Stop, it man, we'll take you home."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day Two: 12:42 A.M.**

"_No, they can't! They'll find out…"_

"No, it's okay… this has happened before…", he lied.

"Man screw that! I can't leave a person like that behind, -_ttebayo!"_

"_Damn cocky-ass faggot."_

"Look, i-it's okay. Shikamaru, ple-ease, tell him it's okay.."

As he was queued, Shikamaru responded to Naruto saying, "Naruto…I don't necessarily agree with this, but if he says he's through this before and he doesn't want any help, let him be dude."

"No! We are taking him, and that's…", Naruto yelled, as he suddenly put Gaara on his shoulders. "…it! Gaara, where do you live; an apartment or house, and in what part of this city?"

The redhead was fading out from it all…he wanted to punch Naruto for actually carrying him, but his body just felt…dead. "Condo…east side…258…_Kasai Gairo_…_"_(A:N/Used translation, someone let me know if that really meant Fire Street) Right then, Gaara closed his eyes, and passed out.

And with that, Naruto turned toward to Shikamaru and yelled, "Let's go!" Shikamaru nodded, and they were off to find they mysterious redhead apartment, located on Fire Street.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day Two: ??:?? A.M.**

_Gaara was asleep, that he was sure of. But he was thinking…it was like he was alive during his sleep. _

"_No, I passed out, didn't I?"_

_Yes, that blonde was carrying him right now as he was thinking. That blonde was annoying…however, there was something peculiar about him. The black haired one, Shikamaru as he now recalled it, he a tone of fear, just a little, once he was told that Gaara had killed someone. However, Naruto didn't care…in fact, he treated him…normal. He hadn't felt that for a long, long time. In fact, before he passed out, Naruto seemed like he actually was…worried…for him._

_This brought him toward the stare that Naruto gave Gaara; was that real? Was he actually…interested in him? Gaara of course didn't want any personal ties, but it made him think; someone might actually…_like _him. _

"_Agh, I met this guy today and he's already making me think, dammit!"_

"_Gaara never thought or really gave any thought to any specific person; for that reason, this feeling and thinking was all so foreign to him. He wanted to think of something else, but he couldn't. The blonde was on his mind, and that blonde really pissed him off._

"_Shit!"_

_Gaara remembered they would most likely find out about the drums; he didn't _want _or _need _to get involved with anybody about his drums. He liked playing alone, it was like a healing for him. He knew what he would say; he would definitely say no…right? It was like Gaara wanted to but also _didn't _want to. _

_All of a sudden, he felt his eyes flutter; and then pain of scorching light coming into the sight of his eyes. This meant he was getting up, he guessed; then the black-haired one fell into view, a pail of water, and…of course, that ridiculous blonde. Well, he can tell them off when he gets up………right?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A:N/ I felt this was getting really long and dragged out so I stopped it. However, because of this, I already have the story planned out for the next chapter so it should come out in like a week because of my busy schedule.

Yes, this story will seem like it will be going slowly, but during the next 1-3 chapters it will take off. Also, I will probably actually be making the songs they will play and put them up for download if you are interested; however, I do not know if I will plan on guaranteeing this in the future, for I am in an unusually good mood today.


End file.
